Diary of the new Girl
by Redfoxfan
Summary: Melissa is new to Catville, so she starts this crazy diary! This is the better version of 'Diary of a City Girl.' The odd news though, is that this is not one of my crazy fluff stories...surprising, eh?...The next chapter is mostly drabble though, sorry!


**A/N: This is the new version of 'Diary of a City Girl', my previous Animal Crossing fanfiction. This, in my opinion, is a better version. I hope you all like it, because it took me a while to think up all this. Even with the plot of 'Diary of a City Girl.' Hehehe. Please review, so I know what to change, what you like, or what you don't like. Please use constuctive critsism, please. Thanks in advance!**

**Diary of the new Girl**

_January,1,2007._

_Hello. I am Melissa. I have just moved to a beutiful village, known as Catville. Now, get this, all of my neighboring villagers, are cats! I guess that's where the name comes from. However, I regret to inform you that I have not had time to meet them all. I just got off the train coming to Catville almost ten minutes ago. On the train, I was hassled by a weird looking cat, who asked me a ton of questions! Like, what my name was, where I was going, whether I had already found a house or not, and if I had money. Stuff like that. I thought he was rather nosey. I mean, how would you feel if you suddenly got kicked out of your comfortable home, sent on a train, without any provisions, and then, while your head's still swirling from the shock, an ANIMAL comes up to you, and asks you all these questions! It creeped me out, I thought he would hurt me if I was rude, so I pretended to be all nice and stuff. Anyways, I better go, I was told to go to the town shop tomorrow to work. Apparently, since i'm a human, i'm expected to work for animals. They can make me work in shops, but if I have to start changing kitty litter, then i'm moving back home, whether mom likes it or not!_

_January,2,2007_

_I have just finished working. I guess everyone here is an animal, becuase I am working for a raccoon! That it as you will, but it's true. You may think i'm crazy, and i'd believe you, cause I probably am. Haha, just a little joke. This animal thing has taken a little bit of getting used to, but I only say that, because the only animals that i'm used to don't talk, or live in their own houses, like my little kitty, Peaches. I have, however, became friends with many of the cats that reside here along with me. I have gathered a list of all the animals here All of whom, are cats. They are as followed, Bob, Kabuki, Kiki, Kitty, Mitzi, Monique, Olivia, Punchy, Purrl, Rosie, Stinky, Tabby, Tangy, and Tom. There are many personalities in which the cats share. The grumpy cats are Kabuki, and Tom. The snobs are, Kitty, Monique, Olivia, and Purrl. The athlete is Stinky. There are also some Valley Girls, and they are as followed, Rosie, Tabby, and Tangy. Most unfortunatly for me, there are some doofuses in the village of Catville. The poor, unfortunate suckers are, Bob, and Punchy. The poor losers. There are also some suck-up sweeties in Catville, and they are, Kiki, and Mitzi. That is the summary of all cats in Catville. Yes, I know, this is a long diary entry, but I am still with-in my first week here, and I need to have all of my information stored up in here. Just so I don't forget._

_January,3,2007_

_There. I have been working EXTREMELY hard to pay off my debt. I have been doing so many chores for the cats here, that I am too tired to write a long entry. However, once, I failed to retrive an organizer from Mitzi, and so Purrl really chewed me out for it! It wasn't entirly my fault! I couldn't find Mitzi. Is it just me, or do all the animals seem rather lazy? I mean, asking the human to do all their dirty work just because I asked to help them with a simple task! Before any of you ask, I am NOT acting stuck-up, or rude! I'm just a cute little thing, so don't cross me!_

_January,4,2007_

_Sorry about the last imput, but I was in a bad mood. I'm better now, trust me. Hehehe. I can't write for long, because i'm packing up for a vacation to a place called Wolfington. Kiki, and Bob are coming with me, so it's going to be a lot of fun. It's a private town, but Kiki's cousin Freya is friends with the owner, so Kiki was allowed to invite two of her closest friends to spend five days there. We were only allowed five days, because we all only got five days off of work. Kiki told me that Wolfington is only for wolves, and you can only get in if you are a relative of a wolf. I saw pictures of the place, and it's gorgeous! They must spend a lot of time working on the land-scape. It sure pays off though. Anyways, I better get going, because Kiki and Bob just showed up at my door, ready to go. We're leaving at about ten o'clock tonight, arriving at around one o'clock in the morning. We're coming back to Catville on January ninth 2007, at eleven o'clock at night. It's a three-hour train ride, but with two good friends by my side, it shouldn't be too long. I will only be taking Bells, clothing, a fishing rod, and paper. We're not allowed to bring axes by the way...or shovels, for that matter. Luckily, all our food, and housing needs will be provided. Kiki said that Freya has a giant house for Kiki, Bob and I to sleep in. Bob will sleep in the basement, and Kiki and I will sleep in the attic. The main floor will be our entertainment room. We will dine in the most exclusive diners, such as, 'The Bottom-less Mug', and 'The Freezing Fridge.' The best part about it is, it's all free! I'm only taking fifteen thousand Bells, because I want to buy souveneirs from the shop there. I can't wait to leave! It's only five o'clock in the evening, but Kiki and Bob are now sprawled out on my couch, telling me to hurry up so we can get going. We have another five hours until we have to leave, but I guess we all are hyped up, and ready to go. I better go, because I now have to entertain Bob and kiki, not to mention feed them. Hehe. Well, good-bye. I won't right again until I get back, which will be on January ninth. Bye! _

**A/N: There. That's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I sure liked writing it. Hehe. So, please review folks. Please! Just a warning though, I might not update for a while, because of school shopping. I can't wait until school goes back in! Oh, that, and I have other fanficitons that haven't been updated ina long time. Also, i'm writing a Delilah and Julius fanfiction that I have yet to post. I'm very busy! Oh, and Niles, if by any chance that you're reading this, please, just to let you know, I don't mean to offend you. Just a warning for later chapters. Hehehe. Anyways, please review, because I really like getting reviews. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
